swgfandomcom-20200215-history
P
PA Player Association, or guild. A list of PA's which have been posted can be found here. Feel free to add your own. Particle Effect Animation from a weapon or ability. i.e. A flamethrowers flame, Jedi lightning, or the glow from a Medic's heal. PC A PC, or Player Character, is a character controlled by a player, as an opposition to NPC, Non-Player Character, which is controlled by the game system. PC is also short for Price Check. It is used on forums to ask other players how much an item is worth. P-Dart A short-hand name for the Phecnacine Dart, a trap certified in Scout, which slows the target creature's movement for a short time. Peacebrigade An Organization formed by citizens of the galaxy, who fights on the side of the Yuuzhan Vong Species. The Vong are against the technologies of the galaxy and they are enemies of the Jedi(Jeedai). In SWG/Gorath the Peacebrigade is found by Shedao Shai, Ipih Awiwod, Maddoxx Shermente and Nodrog Rha. In Star Wars Galaxies/Gorath Home of the Peacebrigade is Casablanca, Dantooine ( http://swgcasablanca.foren-city.de/ ). There are rumours, that one of the citizens is a Yuuzhan Vong. Read more about the Yuuzhan Vong: http://www.starwars.com/databank/species/yuuzhanvong/index.html PEP Player Event Perks. Items that can be rented for a fee and used to develop player events and enrich role playing. The majority of PEPs have an 8 hour timer from time of purchase. Phase Timeframe that regulated which quests were available at the Jedi village before NGE. Now refers to level progression for professions PLC Protective layer coating (used to make Mandolorian armor) PMSL A slang abbreviation with the initial meaning of "Pissed/ing myself laughing". Used when a humors comment or expression is shared amongst individuals. POB 'P'ortalized 'OB'ject. Refers to multipassenger starships in space. Currently, the Nova Courier, VT49 Decimator, YT-1300, YT-2400, Sorosuub Luxury Yacht, and Y-8 Mining Ship are of this type. These vessels were also referred to as 'P'arty 'O'n 'B'oard vehicles by SWG developers in early JTL documentation. POI Point of Interest - Waypoints supplied by the game that lead to areas of content. POI locations on the current planet can be found in the POI tab on the Datapad. PP Refers to the Power Plant AV-21 looted from the Corellian Corvette. This item is reqiuired to craft the infamous AV-21 Landspeeder. Priss "Don't priss me off!" - Common slang phrase used when a female character played by a male player tries to make a pass on your character. Probot A type of floating droid, primarily used for combat purposes. These droids are the same model that you see in The Empire Strikes Back on Hoth, referred to as a "Imperial Probe Droid" Proc Added Publish 28, is also known as a Process effect, is shown as a +Proc+ popping up on screen after a successful hit on a target enemy. Procs are "random" special attacks that come up in normal combat from weapons that have a elemental damage listed in their description. A Heat elemental listed weapon will fire a +Proc+ effect, which will start a Fire DoT on the enemy. PSG Personal shield generator. This shield only provides protection from energy damage from ranged weaons. Thus it is useless when fighting against melee enemies. PST Please send tell. A short way to request to a large group that someone send you a tell to start a private conversation about a subject mentioned. Publish When a whole lot of content and bug fixes are pushed out by the devs at once. Typically each publish has a theme. IE The Jedi Trials See Publishes. Mini Publishes are smaller, in-between publishes with some extra content and fixes, often to a previous main publish. Mini publishes are numbered after the main publish they follow, such as 11.1 or 11.2. PvE Player versus Environment. Combat that does not involve Player versus Player, but players against creatures or NPCs and their lairs/camps. PvP Player versus Player combat. See PvP Combat article. Pwned Slang with a variety of uses. Derived from the slang term "owned". Often associated to being on the losing side, or losing to a large degree. Likely grew out of a typographical error of the word "own". Category:Dictionary